The Speedboat Chase
The Speedboat Chase occurred in Venice in 1938 when Indiana Jones and Elsa Schneider were attacked by members of the Brotherhood of the Cruciform Sword led by Kazim after discovering the Tomb of Sir Richard beneath the Biblioteca di San Barnaba; the Brotherhood were sworn to protect the Holy Grail from discovery and misuse, and the tomb was a key part of finding it. The chase ended with the defeat of all the Brotherhood members and Kazim revealing the location of Indy's captured father, Henry Jones Sr. . History After barely escaping Sir Richard's burning tomb through a sewer outlet, Jones and Schneider climbed out of a manhole cover in the plaza outside the library, much to the shock of the various people around them. They had barely caught their breath when several suited men, the leader wearing a fez and a large flower, ran out of the library, spotted them and gave chase. The duo fled to a dock where there were three speedboats tied up. Climbing into the lead boat, the two archaeologists cast off just as their pursuers reached them, one managing to leap onto their boat while his fellows appropriated the other two. Schneider took the wheel as Jones leapt to engage their unwanted passenger; the two grappled over a Mauser pistol, with Indy's foe firing off a few shots at Schneider. As Jones began to gain the upper hand, he noticed their craft heading on a course that would take it between two berthed ships and yelled at Schneider to detour, but she misunderstood and went through them as Indy punched his opponent off the boat and into the water. As he chastised Schneider for not obeying, tugs began to nudge the smaller ship, Tiber, against the larger John W Mackay and the gap between them began to close rapidly. Though the archaeologists managed to get through in the nick of time, the pursuing Brotherhood craft was not so lucky and its three occupants perished in the explosion. The leader then let rip into Jones and Schneider's boat with a submachine gun, failing to hit them but damaging the engine and forcing it to stop. Bringing his boat alongside, the leader prepared to jump over but Jones saved him the bother and leapt over to attack first. As the two fought, they were unaware of the fact that the boat they were on was being drawn inexorably towards a large, spinning propeller. As Jones angrily demanded why they were being targeted for assassination and if they had done so to his father, the boat was already being reduced to splinters. Heaving the leader into Schneider's boat, Jones then asked the leader who he was and why he was trying to kill them. The leader, Kazim, responded that the secret of the Grail had been safe for a millennia and his order were sworn to keep it that way. Before disembarking, Kazim informed Jones that his father was being held in Castle Brunwald on the border between Austria and Germany. Aftermath Having learned the location of his father and where to start on a quest for the Grail, Jones sent his friend Marcus Brody to Iskenderun while he and Elsa went to Brunwald Castle to rescue Henry. The chase was recorded in a Venetian newspaper, who noted Jones as "an ugly American". Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' Sources *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' Category:Events